Night Moves
by Bits And Pieces
Summary: Just another one of Hogan's late night visits to Klink's quarters... Warning, SLASH, Hogan/Klink


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hogan's Heroes characters. I just like to write about them.

A/N: I think most folks who have read my slash stories know that Hogan and Newkirk are my OTP, but I recently became inspired to try a different pairing. I hope I have kept them in character (as much as possible), and if you decide to read this, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The door to Barracks Two banged open and Sergeant Schultz walked in, his eyes scanning the large room, coming to rest on the two men seated at the long table by the stove playing cards. "Where is Colonel Hogan?" he asked them.

"He's in his office, Schultzie," Newkirk answered, tilting his head at Hogan's quarters without taking his eyes off the hand of cards he was holding in front of him, "Been in there all evening."

"What do want him for?" Carter glanced up from his own handful of cards and looked at Schultz questioningly.

Schultz frowned, "The big shot wants to see him."

Newkirk and Carter exchanged a knowing look. The Englishman glanced up at Schultz and said, "It wouldn't have something to do with Olsen here tryin' to escape over the wire today, would it?" Newkirk cocked his head in the direction of Sergeant Olsen, who was lying on his bunk reading a magazine.

Olsen looked over, a troubled expression on his face. "Hey, I hope the colonel's not in trouble because of me… Besides, I got caught before I could get away, so what's the problem?"

"The problem is…" Schultz's voice trailed off as he stared, wide-eyed at the thwarted escapee. "Sergeant Olsen, shouldn't you be in the cooler?"

"I got bored," Olsen replied, and, turning back to read his magazine, added, "And it's cold in there."

Schultz stood there for a moment, staring in disbelief. Then he started asking questions; quietly at first, "Sergeant Olsen, how did you get out of the cooler?" the next one louder, "And how did you get back to the barracks?" until he was practically shouting, "And where is Colonel Hogan?"

The door to Hogan's quarters opened, and the colonel walked out, wearing his jacket and carrying his crush cap. "Relax, Schultz, I'll make sure he's back in the cooler before the next guard check, okay?"

"But, but…Colonel Hogan…"

"Okay, Schultz?" Hogan clapped his hand on the big guard's shoulder, and looked at him reassuringly. "Trust me; you'll never even know he was here."

Schultz eyed him crossly; then snorted out a puff of air. "I see nothing!" he exclaimed, shutting his eyes tight while shaking his head back and forth.

Hogan smiled and patted the guard's shoulder. "Good, let's go," he said, dropping his hand and walking towards the door.

Schultz sighed and followed after, muttering, "Why is it, every time I come to this barracks, there is monkey business going on?"

Hogan and Schultz crossed the compound, headed for Klink's quarters. When they got there, Schultz knocked on the door and waited. A moment later he heard Klink call out, "Come in," and he opened the door and entered.

"Kommandant, Colonel Hogan is here, as you requested," Schultz stated.

"Very good, Schultz, you may leave, now," Klink replied.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Schultz quickly saluted, and turned to leave.

Hogan brushed past Schultz and stood just inside the door. "You wanted to see me, Kommandant?"

"Yes, Hogan, I want to discuss the attempted escape by one of your men today," Klink said as he watched Schultz exit the room and shut the door behind him.

"Aw, Kommandant, you can't blame him, can you?" Hogan replied loudly, while cocking his head toward the door, listening to Schultz's retreating footsteps, "I mean, the food here has been awful lately!"

"Hogan!" Klink shouted, watching Hogan carefully, "I will not stand for your attempts to…to…"

As Klink's voice trailed off, Hogan winked at him and glanced behind himself at the door. When he was sure Schultz had gone, he turned back to the Kommandant and rapidly closed the distance between them, removing his crush cap along the way and tossing it at a nearby chair, where it bounced off and landed on the floor. His jacket was next, but this time it stayed, drooped haphazardly over the back of the chair.

Hogan reached Klink and circled his arms around the taller man, pulling him close. He looked into Klink's eyes and said, "I've been waiting for this all day." Then he leaned in and planted his lips on Klink's, kissing him hungrily.

Klink wrapped his arms around Hogan, returning the kiss, his tongue dancing playfully in Hogan's mouth. After a few moments, Hogan pulled away and moved to Klink's neck, running his tongue lightly along the length of tender skin directly below his ear.

Klink moaned softly and Hogan smiled against his neck. "I know you like this, Willie," he murmured before returning to his task, now drawing light kisses along the path his tongue had laid out.

Klink frowned slightly. "Robert, I've told you before, I detest that nickname."

"Mmm hmm," Hogan mumbled, between kisses.

"I mean it, Robert," Klink said, doing his best to sound stern, but rapidly succumbing to the American colonel's seduction, "I wish you would call me Wilhelm."

Hogan brought his head back and studied Klink, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "It just sounds so formal," he said after a moment.

"Then perhaps I should call you, 'Robbie'," Klink suggested, grinning at him.

Hogan's eyes widened slightly, "No, no, Robert is fine," he quickly replied, followed by a broad smile, "Or, Rob."

"Rob…" Klink let that sit on his tongue for a moment. Then he shook his head, "No, it doesn't fit you; I still prefer Robert."

"All right… Wilhelm," Hogan's eyes narrowed seductively, "Where were we?"

Klink matched the look in Hogan's eyes. "I think we were right here," he said softly, sliding his hand up the American's back and cupping his head, cradling it while leaning in to kiss him.

As the kiss deepened, Hogan let out a soft moan this time. He broke away at last and gazed into Klink's eyes, his own eyes mirroring the German colonel's desire. "Let's go," he murmured in a low, throaty voice as he grabbed Klink's arm and began to lead him to the bedroom.

Before they reached the bed, clothes were already being removed and tossed every which way. The two men fell onto the mattress, naked, their hands caressing each other as their kisses intensified, becoming more heated. Fingers trailed across sensitive skin, exciting them, their hardness growing, hands circling, moving slowly at first, then stroking faster and faster – quickening them both until they cried out in ecstasy, falling back on the bed and into each other's arms.

They lay there for a short while, letting their bodies cool down. Hogan snuggled up to the man lying next to him and sighed, "I have to get back to the barracks soon, Wilhelm. Don't want the guys becoming suspicious."

Klink nodded. "Yes, Robert, we certainly can't have anyone finding out about us." He looked over at the man in his arms and smiled. "I must say, I still find it difficult to believe how we ended up like this."

Hogan grinned and scooted closer. "Yeah, you were pretty drunk that night."

"Can you blame me? General Burkhalter had all but signed my transfer papers to the Russian Front."

"I know," Hogan nodded against Klink's chest, "You had Schultz so worried, he came over to the barracks and got me."

Klink reached up and placed his hand on Hogan's cheek. "And you rescued me from my despair."

"Well, after what you confessed to me that night, that this whole time you've been acting like a pushover, just so you could protect us without anyone becoming suspicious…" Hogan paused.

"I knew if they thought me a coward and a fool, they would never question my handling of the camp," Klink finished, stroking Hogan's cheek. "Of course, I never expected you to make a pass at me!"

"And I can't believe you kissed me back," Hogan smiled up at Klink.

Klink studied Hogan thoughtfully. "What are the odds that two people with the same… Tastes, shall we say, would find each other like this, during a war?"

"Pretty high, I'd bet," Hogan answered, pushing himself up until his face was hovering over Klink's. "But I've always been good at beating the odds." He brought his head down and kissed him.

Klink returned the kiss, and as Hogan drew away, Klink murmured wistfully, "I think it's time for you to go, Robert."

Hogan nodded with a sigh and climbed out of the bed. As he reached for his clothes and began getting dressed, he saw Klink do the same. They walked back into the parlor and Klink grabbed Hogan's arm, pulling him close. Hogan returned the hug, and then Klink leaned back to look at him.

"I know you had something to do with Burkhalter changing his mind about the transfer, didn't you?" he asked Hogan.

Hogan shrugged, grinning slyly at him.

"And the prisoner who tried to escape today… Is that all it was, just an escape attempt?"

"You know I can't tell you, Wilhelm," Hogan answered.

Klink frowned. "Robert, you can be very frustrating when you want to be. You know all my secrets… Why won't you share yours?"

"Trust me, Wilhelm; you're better off not knowing." Hogan kissed him one more time; then he walked over to retrieve his jacket and crush cap, and put them on.

Klink watched him getting ready to leave, feeling suddenly alone. "I wish you could stay," he said quietly.

Hogan looked at the blue, melancholy eyes staring back at him. "I wish I could, too," he replied. "Don't worry; I'm sure I can figure out a way to come back tomorrow night."

Klink studied the man in front of him, taking in – not for the first time – his handsome features, his muscular physique, his confident stance, and inwardly sighed. As Hogan crossed the room, heading towards the door, he found himself blurting out, "I wish I knew what it is you see in me, Robert."

Hogan stopped in his tracks and turned around; the despondent look on Klink's face catching him by surprise. "What kind of question is that; what do I see in you?"

Klink stood silent, hardly daring to hear what Hogan would say next.

Hogan drew himself up and faced Klink squarely. "What do I see in you? I see someone who's kinder than he lets on, someone who's willing to put himself in danger to protect others, someone who means more to me than he apparently realizes, and, of course," Hogan now smiled and tossed him a wink, "A great kisser with a fantastic body who knows just what I like."

Klink smiled back and straightened up, squaring his shoulders. "Do you really mean that, Robert?"

Hogan's expression became serious again, "Yes I do, Wilhelm." He turned to go, but just as he gripped the doorknob he looked back at Klink and said firmly, "I also see someone who needs me in his life… And I need him in mine."

With that, Hogan opened the door and, slipping out into the compound, headed back to his barracks.

Klink stared at the door for a few moments, realizing he didn't feel so alone, after all. He turned around and, with a grin on his face and a spring in his step, walked back into his bedroom, ready to drift off to dreamland, already knowing what those dreams would entail.

And knowing they had already come true made him look forward to it all the more.


End file.
